


The Cry Of My Tears

by winstiel_28



Series: Smutty One Shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brother Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Dom Sam, Dom/sub, Hurt Dean, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Sam, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Sub Dean, Trigger Warnings, Wincest - Freeform, Young Winchesters, extreme sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstiel_28/pseuds/winstiel_28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>'Sam stood facing away from the mirror, his eyes locked onto those gorgeous green gems that stared right back at him, Dean's face scattered with light freckles and scars from numerous fights illuminated in the fluorescent lighting of the bathroom.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Dean pulled off his shirt and Sam quickly glanced down, taking in all the outlined muscles, the way his collar bones stood out more than usual, surrounded by shadow, it was perfect.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Sam...?" Dean's voice was lighter than it had been earlier, Sam slowly pulled his eyes away from his brother's perfect chest. "Kiss me."'<i></i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cry Of My Tears

Dean crashed through the door, his hands outstretched far in front of him, cushioning his fall as he hit the floor with a painful-sounding thud.

Sam shot up from his seat, his eyes twisting round and locking on his brother who lay curled up in a ball on the carpeted motel floor.

"Dean?" Sam's voice was unusually quiet, with more than a slight hint of worry seeping through.

Padding across the floor with large footsteps, Sam quickly knelt down beside Dean and gently pulled him onto his side, making sure he was careful so that he didn't hurt him.

"What's wrong Dean?" Sam took his hand and ran it across Dean's cheek, freezing as he felt something warm oozing down his brother's neck.

"Dean?" Sam's voice had turned cold, his forehead folded into multiple creased lines of concern and his arms began to search around the back of his brother's head.

Dean lay limp, his eyes fluttering open and then closing for long periods of time every now and again, his breathing was so loud, yet so irregular that Sam was getting more and more worried by the second. The arch of his nose was twisted and blood had started to pump heavily from his left nostril.

"I didn't _want_ it to happen, Sammy." Dean's voice was a breathless whisper, it sounded to Sam like someone might have punched him in the throat, his words sounded like they'd been scraped across sandpaper before they'd left his lips.

"What Dean? Can you please tell me what happened?" Sam was starting to get desperate, he'd found the source of the blood but luckily it was only a cut, nothing more serious.

"I was at the bar, y'know like I said I was gonna."

"Yeah, Dean, I don't mind if you were at the bar, just _please_ tell me what happened." Sam put two hands underneath Dean and gently scooped him up like a baby, resting his head on his thigh and letting him rest there.

"I was drinking and I went to drain the lizard and when I got there, there were these five men." Dean's nostrils flared, and even in his terrible state, he still managed to look angry and vengeful.

"What did they do?" Sam angrily spat out the words, running his tongue along his lips, trying to think of the least nastiest thing these men could have done to his precious Dean.

"I went to take a leak and one of them knocked me so I turned around and shoved him, they, they started..." Dean couldn't get the words out, he looked like he was going to vomit.

Sam gently bent down, letting his lips connect lightly to Dean's forehead, his older brother instantly relaxed.

"Just _tell_ me baby." Sam's voice was a soothing whisper.

"They tried to make me do stuff to them. Stuff that I really didn't wanna do." Sam could tell that Dean was having trouble telling him what happened, it was as if he was forcing the words out, hating the way they sounded and wanting to push them back in again.

"I wouldn't do it, so they started smashing me round the head, shoving me against the walls and kicking me, I was gonna do something back, but there was so fucking _many_ of them that they wouldn't stop for long enough for me to fight back."

Sam saw Dean clench his jaw and an unwanted tear squeezed out the corner of his right eye and slid down his cheek, stooping in and out of his defined cheekbones.

~

Dean had always been the one that was protective, always been the one that was there to stop and prevent any potential scrapes that Sam found himself in. But now, he seemed nothing but defenceless, and Sam thought it his job to look after him for once.

"Let's get you cleaned up, Dean." Sam brushed his lips against Dean's mouth and helped him stand, his arm wrapped protectively around his back, stopping in at the waist.

"Come in the shower with me." Dean whispered it, but it made Sam's insides turn to mush, he couldn't help but constantly feel weak around Dean Winchester, fucking perfect Dean Winchester.

 

Sam stood facing away from the mirror, his eyes locked into those gorgeous green gems that stared right back at them, Dean's face scattered with light freckles and scars from numerous fights illuminated in the fluorescent lighting of the bathroom.

Dean pulled off his shirt and Sam quickly glanced down, taking in all the outlined muscles, the way his collar bones stood out more than usual, surrounded by shadow, it was perfect.

"Sam...?" Dean's voice was lighter than it had been earlier, Sam slowly pulled his eyes away from his brother's perfect chest. "Kiss me."

And Sam Winchester didn't need telling twice, he'd already lodged his hands behind Dean's head, locked in his light brown hair (being careful to dodge the trickling cut that was red with blood) and slowly pushed himself forwards.

The two brothers stood in silence for a few seconds, the only sounds that of their bated breath, warm and soft against the other one's cheek.

And Dean made the first move, moving in that little bit closer and pressing his lips so softly and so gently against Sam's that the younger Winchester let out a happy moan.

~

The water beat down hard against Sam and Dean, Sam had been gently washing away the blood for the last few minutes, making sure to kiss Dean on his injury after every time to numb the pain.

"No one's _ever_ gonna touch you again." Sam shook his head slightly as he spoke, his eyes so serious and honest that Dean nodded.

Dean had to admit, no matter how much his face was aching (and his ego), he was starting to get slightly turned on by the fact that him and Sam were showering together, like they used to do when they were teenagers. And only thinking about that, for no more than a few seconds, Dean could feel his dick rising beneath him, and he wasn't the only one to notice it.

Raising an eyebrow slightly and letting his mouth rest in a crooked smile, Sam slowly placed a hand on his brother's chest, moving it down tantalisingly slowly, making Dean's already semi-erect dick twitch, wanting his brother so badly.

Letting his fingers run along the underside of Dean's cock, Sam and Dean let out a groan in unison, Dean resting his back against the cold tiles behind him and letting the hot water splash against his body.

And Sam wrapped his fingers around Dean's shaft, slowly working his way up and down, up and down, until Dean was grabbing onto his long chestnut hair in clumps and moving him in time.

To make it better, Sam released his fingers, trying to ignore the upset look on his brother's face, and reached in close, until the tip of Dean's dick was so close to his face that he was so tempted to just push it inside his mouth right then and there.

"No one but _me_ Dean, no one but me gets to see you like this." Sam's words were stern, but he ran his hand up and down Dean's body as he spoke, making Dean mad for him again.

And then, ever so slowly, Sam pushed his tongue past his lips and kitten-licked the small slit at the top of Dean's head, making his brother buck wildly in front of him, a bead of precome oozing out and sliding down the side of his dick.

Sam couldn't stand it, he had to have him in his mouth, taking both of his hands and placing them at the base of Dean's rock hard cock, he cupped his brother's balls with one of his hands, kneading them steadily. And then pressed his open lips against the tip of Dean's dick and let them slide down, like torture, Dean needed more.

 

Dean was going wild, rocking backwards and forwards so far that Sam kept feeling the skin on Dean's muscular thighs stroking against his cheeks as he sucked away at his sweet cock.

"Sammy, Sam, oh _fuck_ , I'm gonna _come_!" And Dean let out a loud, exasperated groan and gripped onto Sam's hair tight.

Sam felt his mouth fill up with Dean's warm come and looked up at his older brother, letting the warm liquid run down his throat, watching Dean try and catch his breath, looking at his younger brother with want in his eyes.

"Nobody but you Sam, _nobody_ but you." And Dean closed his eyes, sighing happily and letting Sam stand, wrapping his arms around his brother.


End file.
